Los viajes de Celegorm el marino primera parte
by Finwion
Summary: Luego de la matanza de Alqualondë, Fëanáro y sus siete hijos se enfrentan a la ira de Mandos. Celegorm se ha seaprado del resto en su propia nave, y enfrenta solo la tormenta junto a Huan y Saeldath, perdidos por los siete mares de la Arda Tyelkormiana


Personajes:

Fëanáro (Fëa)  
Fingolfin, Nolofinwë (FNG  
Celegorm, Tielkormo, Turkafinwë (Turko)  
Saeldath (capitán de Turko)  
Maedhros, Nelyo (Mae)  
Fingon, Findecáno (Finde)  
Finrod Felagund  
Maglor, Cánafinwë (Cáno)  
Caranthir, Morifinwë (Moru)  
Curufin (Curvo)  
Amrod  
Amras  
Huan  
Laucincë - "pequeña serpiente"

Los viajes de Celegorm el marino...(¿?)

Los viajes de Celegorm el marino es una recopilación de las escrituras de su capitán y compañero de viaje Saeldath, quien con su señor recorrieron y nombraron los siete mares (uno por Nelyo, otro por Cáno, otro por Turko, etc...)de la Arda Tyelkormiana en la cual habitamos...

Turko XXVII

"La tormenta duraba horas, días quizá desde que obtuvimos el control de esta nave. No hemos podido comunicarnos. El último Teler que mi Señor arrojó al mar con un mensaje al barco de su padre se ha perdido entre las olas. No tenemos esperanzas. El 'móvil' (palantir) de mi señor tampoco funciona, lo ha arrojado a la cabeza de su _fiel_ mascota para que se callara. Estamos perdidos, es el fin, Mandos nos va a..."

Se interrumpió de pronto por un grito de victoria. ¿Habría su Señor encontrado el rumbo correcto? Saeldath conocía demasiado bien a su Señor como para saber que no era así. Giró hacia la ventana izquierda: nada, todo negro. Decidió salir a la cubierta.

- Señor ¿qué sucede?

- La tormenta se ha calmado, ve y avísale a los hombres que reanuden sus actividades!!

- Pero Señor... Sus hombres han sido arrojados en una barca para buscar ayuda...

- Entonces anda a decirle a Huan!!

- Pero Huan no tiene actividades en esta nave...

- Está bien, olvídalo. Mira, el cielo está calmo.

- Eehh.. No hay cielo Señor...

- Claro que hay, siempre se pone así luego de una tormenta.

- Debo recordarle, Señor, que usted no había presenciado una tormenta hasta ahora...

- Pero si el cielo está así, es evidente que se puso así luego de la tormenta, porque la tormenta ya pasó y...

- De hecho, Señor, me atrevo a decir que hemos sido engullidos por un ser extraño...

- Mmm, sí, puede ser... ¿Una serpiente marina?

- Me inclino más hacia la posibilidad de que sea un kraken...

- Yo quiero que sea una serpiente marina!!

- Podemos llamarlo "serpiente marina" si usted gusta...

- No, no importa, se llamará Laucincë.

- Sí, Señor, lo escribiré en sus paredes estomacales...

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, ni Varda, ni Manwë, pero que Huan quizás, es que el curioso Laucincë poseía la habilidad de ¡viajar en el tiempo!, y este don le fue entregado por Ulmo, por ser su cosita bonita gordita chiquita, por lo que no es de extrañar que Laucincë llevó a nuestros héroes a una variación en el tiempo. Pero supongo que es necesario narrar lo acontecido al resto de los seguidores de Fëanáro y apartarse un momento de la historia central...

Resulta que ni las blancas naves de velamen blanco de los Teleri, ni las maldiciones que Fëanáro injurió en el viaje, sirvieron de algo contra la ira de Mandos, y mucho antes de arribar a Losgar los barcos yacían destrozados entre el oleaje. Sin embargo, el poderoso hijo de Finwë y sus seis hijos restantes se hallaban refugiados sobre un mástil cuyo barco había permanecido hundido entre los hielos... La proximidad del Helcaraxë era tal que un Teler fácilmente habría podido alcanzar los hielos de la orilla...

Mae – Bueno, Atar, creo que si nado llego a la orilla...

Fëa – ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¡Ossë gobierna estas aguas!! Deja que otro de tus hermanos lo intente...

Curvo – Atar, Celegorm no está...

Fëa – ¡Oh, no! Mi pobre hijo... ¿Habrá conseguido llegar?

Moru – Atar, es Celegorm el que no está...

Fëa – ¡¡Varda lo ayude!! De seguro ya no hay nada que hacer por él... Era un buen niño... Un poco impulsivo sí, y nunca fue muy inteligente... Pero era un buen niño, al fin y al cabo...

Amrod y Amras – Atar, ¿cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Cáno – Atar, mira, el tío va por el Helcaraxë...

Mae – ¡¡¡¡¡Fingoooon!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Oye, Findeeee!!!!

Cánor – Atar, no cree que se van a burlar?

Fëa – Maedhros, no los llames !!!

Pero era demasiado tarde, porque Figón había reconocido la voz de su amigo y ya había avisado al resto de la marcha.

Finde – Atar, puedo ayudar a Mae?

FNG – Mmm... No sé... Se ven bien ahí...

Fëa – Hey, prometiste seguirme adonde fuera!!!

FNG – Bien, avísame si te mueves...

Mae – Findeee!! Yo no quise hacer esto... Además íbamos a volver a buscarlos cuando llegáramos...

Finde – Atar... Puedo?

FNG – Está bien, Fingon, saca a tu amigo... ¡¡Prosigamos!!

Finrod – Pero tío... Si el tío Fëanáro es su hermano... ¿No cree que debería ayudarlo?

FNG – Sí, tienes razón – Se acerca desenvainando a Ringil – Oye, Fëanáro, toma, córtate en dos!!

Fëa – ¿¿Qué dices??

FNG – Voy a salvar a mi hermano, pues...

Fëa – Oh, pero si soy tu hermano entero por el corazón !!!!

Finde – Ay, no voy a llegar sin que Ossë me mate...

Mae – Mátame entonces! Prefiero eso a quedarme aquí hasta tener que acudir al canibalismo...

Fingon saca una flecha, tiende el arco... (llorando por la crueldad de la situación)

Finde - ¡Oh, Rey, a quien todos los pájaros le son caros... Apresura ahora esta _flecha_ emplumada y muestra alguna piedad por los Noldor!

Para sorpresa de todos, Manwë, Rey Mayor de Arda, (y tan incapaz de hacer algo sin que se lo indiquen) mandó desde los bellos jardines de Lórien a uno de los Colibrí, hermosas aves de muchos colores que brillan como un prisma, hábiles y veloces, en ayuda de los exiliados.

Airado por el fallido intento, el príncipe de los Noldor volvió a clamar:

Finde - ¡¡¡Oh, Rey, a quien todos los pájaros le son caros, apresura ahora esta flecha emplumada y muestra alguna piedad por los Noldor!!!

Ante este evidente insulto hacia sus habilidades, el colibrí hizo mano a una fuerza supra-ave-pequeña y, tomando a Maedhros lo elevó y finalmente se perdieron en la lejanía, y a una velocidad impresionante lo llevó hasta Thangorodrim y allí lo dejó colgado de la mano derecha... Los Noldor no pudieron impedir su partida, pues grande había sido el impacto de aquella situación. Sin embrago, esto dio por terminadas las burlas, y Fëanor juró venganza al colibrí, y Fingolfin cortó con Ringil una parte del hielo y sobre ella se dirigió en ayuda de su hermano.

Desgraciadamente para Saeldath y su Señor Celegorm, laucincë era alérgico a la pintura, por lo que un lunes por la tarde, murió en las costas de las Falas, sin embargo, al morir, se dirigió a Huan:

Laucincë – Oh, amigo, ahora moriré... Pero a todos los quiero como si fueran mis hijos, y no moriré sin haberles dejado algo a cambio, ¡¡¡Escúchame, Huan de Valinor, ahora tu saliva tiene la facultad que antes mi estómago poseía, y si bien ahora estáis en una época posterior, al anochecer volveréis a vuestro tiempo... Adios!!! XX

Turko – ¡Es una metáfora!

Saeldath – Mi Señor, creo que ha sido bastante directo

Turko – ¡No, amigo mío! Significa que tenemos una misión para antes del anochecer...

Saeldath – ¿Ah, sí?

Turko – ¡Claro! De seguro que hay algo por cumplir... ¡¡¡Hasta puede ser que al fin me case!!!

Saeldath – ¿Se raptará a alguien?

Turko – Mmm... si no queda otra... ¡Es que estoy taan solo, y soy taaan hermoso!

Saeldath – Entonces, Señor, ponga un aviso en el periódico...

Turko – ¡Pero eso es muy vulgar! Por Eru... mejor vamos a dejar que el destino haga lo suyo, ¡¡Vamos hacia allá!!

Saeldath – ¿Y el barco? Será mejor que vayamos por mar y encontremos un puerto...

Turko – Ah, está bien...

Tres horas después, la antes blanca nave en forma de cisne se encontraba en remodelación en los puertos para recuperar su color y su forma, mientras que Turkafinwë el ilustre príncipe Noldor se encontraba rondando por la ciudad-puerto en busca de noticias de sus parientes. Por fin olvidó su cometido y entró a un bar, bebió en su copa personal y observó al escena: Sindar ebrios y chillones, riéndose y emitiendo un extraño _uuuuuaaaauuuuaa_,de seguro una derivación del habla Telerin. Sin embrago algo llamó su atención, un alto Eldar de cabellos oscuros sentado en las sombras en el suelo, parecía avergonzado.

De pronto Celegorm se dio cuenta de su excesiva atención hacia él... ¡Era Fingon hijo de Fingolfin!, su _medio_ primo (como le obligaban a decir) , pero ¿Qué hacía alguien de esa estirpe en un bar sindarin, y además un valiente como Finde? Extrañado se acercó a su pariente. Fingon se sobresaltó al observar a su primo, hace tantos años dado por muerto.

Finde – ¡¡Primo!! ¡Por Eru, ¿dónde has estado?! ¡¿Cómo es que TÚ sobreviviste a la tormenta, por qué no has vuelto con tu Atar?!

Turko – Me tragó un kraken. Yo, Huan y Saeldath acabamos de arribar a algún puerto, nuestro querido kraken, Laucincë, ha muerto hace unas horas y heme aquí con alguna misión del destino. Y tú, primo, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con tu Atar o con Mae?

Finde – ¡Ay, durante años intento rescatar a Maderos! Un colibrí lo ha llevado lejos, y Morgoth lo utiliza como timbre para su fortaleza. ¡Y ya sabes como les gusta jugar a los orcos a llamar al timbre y salir corriendo! Pobre Mae...

Turko – Oh, pero ¿cómo es que todavía no logras sacarlo?

Finde – Mira, acompáñame. Lo intentaremos juntos.... Aunque con nadie lo he logrado, y yo solo no llego hasta el timbre, y mi Atar está ocupado gobernando...

Turko – ¿Tu Atar? ¿Y qué hace mi Atar?

Finde – También gobierna, junto al mío... Crean un ejército especializado anti-morgoth, pero el tío Fëanáro no desea atacar mientras su hijo sea el timbre...

Turko – ¡No se hable más, vamos! ¡¡¡Saeldath, Huan, cuiden el barco!!!

Saeldath – ¡Sí Señor! ¿A dónde irá?

Turko – ¡A salvar a mi hermano mayor, junto a Fingon!

Saeldath – ¡¡Oh, buen día Señor Fingon!!

Finde – Aiya Saeldath

Turko – Ya po, vamos!!!

Y, ayudados por la obscuridad que el mismo Morgoth había convocado, llegaron sin ser vistos hasta Thangorodrim (Fingon por 199768912ª vez).

Finde – Mira, primo, ahora saco mi lira...

Y se pudo a tocar aquellas melodías de antaño, de antiguos lazos de amistad... A lo lejos, un canto se sumó a la canción, una voz lejana y debilitada: Era Maderos, que en medio de su tormento respondió, como de costumbre, al llamado de su amigo.

Turko – ¿Y cuál es tu problema?

Finde – Shhht, espera...

De pronto, se oyó un fuerte chillido, y de las rocas salió un colibrí, agitadísimo, a alertar a los orcos. Éstos despertaron y torturaron a Maedhros, mientras muchos otros quedaban en guardia.

Finde – Me sería imposible llegar hasta allá arriba y salvar a Mae sin que Morgoth mismo apareciese, y si eso pasa es posible que yo muera y Maedhros sería tratado aún peor... (y lloró al ver la crueldad del ardid de Morgoth)

Turko – Oh, ya veo. Es que no puedo creer que un ave tan hermosa cometa semejante crimen... porque en verdad es el plumaje más bello que he visto y...

El colibrí se paró en una roca, escuchando atentamente. Parecía interesado. Fingon observó el comportamiento de su rival y preguntó a Celegorm:

Finde – ¿Pero por qué lo dices? Si en Valinor hay muchas aves bellas y más grandes...

Turko – Oh, pero Fingon, ¿Importa algún otro don más que la belleza? ¡Por Eru! Es que esta hermosura de ave en realidad me sorprende... Y podría darle tantos consejos para el cuidado de su plumaje...

Fingon observó con satisfacción cómo la conversación finalizaba para él y comenzaba con el colibrí, encantado por este nuevo individuo tan sabio y con tanto sentido común. Trepó por las salientes de Thangorodrim y observó al hijo de Fëanor que colgaba más arriba. Pero le fue imposible llegar hasta él, y no encontrando mejor solución, clamó a Manwë...

Finde – ¡Oh, Rey, a quien todos los pájaros le son caros! ¡Apresura ahora esta _lanza_ emplumada y muestra alguna piedad por los Noldor!

Entonces Manwë, que aunque lo ve todo no actúa por sí mismo, envió a Thorondor, Rey de las Águilas, en ayuda de Fingon para el rescate de Maedhros, y deteniendo la mano del hijo de Fingolfin que tendía el arco, lo llevó consigo hasta donde colgaba el hijo de Fëanor. Pero Fingon no pudo romper la roca ni el hierro que detenían a su amigo, y Maedhros (para ponerle dramatismo) pidió que le diera muerte. Pero Fingon le cortó la mano por sobre la muñeca, y tomando a Celegorm y al colibrí que aún charlaban, los llevó a Hitlum.

Thorondor los dejó en una de las altas torres de Eithel Sirion que se encontraba desierta, y, luego de unas horas, alzó el vuelo hacia Crissaegrim, en compañía del orgulloso colibrí.

Para ese entonces Maedhros se creía morir, quejándose de ver alucinaciones extrañas tales como su hermano perdido charlando con un colibrí sobre moda, o haber visto a su Atar por una ventana jugando ajedrez con su medio-hermano, por lo que volvió a pedirle la muerte a Fingon ( que en todo este tiempo había estado intentando detener la hemorragia de la

ex-mano, pero ¿cómo iba a saber hacerlo bien, si era primera vez que había visto a alguien sin mano, pues él, todo este tiempo de guerras, tan sólo había intentado rescatar a su querido amigo Mae?..) Por último el guardia de turno subió y, al ver lo sucedido, corrió a dar aviso al Rey Fëanáro. Éste último se encontraba, como Maedhros había creído alucinar, jugando ajedrez con el Rey Fingolfin, y esto era para ignorar las constantes visitas de Finrod, ya grande entre los Señores Eldar en Beleriand, que insistía en convertir el reinado en un triunvirato.

De todos modos, Fëanor (como buen padre que siempre ha sido) interrumpió de inmediato el juego, y empujando a Felagund (que alegaba frente al tablero de cristales azules y plata de su tío Nolofinwë), corrió al encuentro de sus hijos. Dichoso fue el encuentro (como suelen ser los encuentros), y Fingolfin, Rey Supremo de los Noldor, celebró una gran fiesta en honor a los recién llegados, y Mereth Ercam se la llamó, la Fiesta de la Única Mano, pues el Rey Fëanor, para reanimar el corazón de su hijo, no permitió que entrase quendi alguno con la mano derecha descubierta. Y vinieron los habitantes de Ossiriand con regalos a los Reyes (halagadores nandorcillos...), y muchos elfos de las Falas con Cridan, su Señor. Pero de Doriath sólo vinieron Daeron y Mablung (aunque se dice que si Beleg, Saeros y Nellas hubieran ido, Doriath habría quedado despoblado), portadores de los saludos del Rey.


End file.
